


Challenging

by heroalba



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Alba's done a lot of things in his life, so why not try a few more?





	Challenging

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives 4 days late for kinktober day 1

Alba never backs down from a challenge. He’s fought all kinds of monsters and saved the world (or his version of it, at least) once or twice, saved a different world even. But just because he takes something on doesn’t mean he doesn’t regret it every now and then.

Like now when Ros’s cock is stuffed so deep in him he can barely breathe while Crea’s behind him, pressing lubed fingers to his stretched hole.

Alba whines as they slide in, and Ros presses a surprisingly tender kiss to Alba’s throat. He doesn’t move even when Crea wiggles his fingers to get them deeper, stretch Alba more. Crea kisses down Alba’s spine and giggles at the noise he gets in turn.

“You’re so cute, Alba. No wonder Shii-tan keeps you all to himself.” Those fingers crook and Alba shakes. His cock twitches as Ros shifts, subtly holds Alba more tightly. 

“Keep talking and I’ll go back to not sharing,” Ros growls. Alba can practically hear Crea pout but before he can laugh Crea’s pulling his fingers out, the feeling leaving Alba weak. His nerves come back full force and he hugs Ros’s neck tighter, his breath quickening. Ros pets his side gently, soothingly.

“So mean, Shii-tan!” Crea’s hands, warm, settle on Alba’s hips. Ros, in spite of his words, settles back against the headboard and grips Alba’s ass to spread him, let Crea have him more easily.

Alba counts every second, his mind racing with a mixture of fear and excitement. The bed dips behind him and he feels Crea press the tip of his cock to Alba’s hole and press. There’s resistance as Alba instinctively tightens, but then there’s give and Crea’s sliding into him alongside Ros and-- and--

Alba feels like he’s going to die. He doesn’t even notice he’s clawing scores into Ros’s back until Ros hisses in pain. Some part of Alba’s brain tells him he’s going to pay for it later but he still scrabbles for a hold desperately. There’s so much  _ pressure _ and it  _ hurts _ , but also he’s so  _ full.  _

Crea and Ros are both panting, and Crea drapes himself over Alba’s back when he’s pressed in as far as he can go. He’s not as long as Ros, but he’s thicker and he’s stretching Alba so  _ much _ Alba can barely think, his breath rasping as he gasps for air.

“F-fuck,” Alba whimpers. Neither of them move, thankfully letting him adjust. It feels like Alba’s broken, maybe a little, and every edge is ragged with pain. Alba can tell his erection’s flagged in spite of how weirdly good it is to be so full but he can’t bring himself to reach down and touch himself. 

_ If I let go of Ros I’ll die, I’ll really die. _

“Wow, Alba!” Crea sounds a little awed. Ros digs his fingertips harder into Alba’s ass, kneading the flesh under his hands. “You really  _ can  _ take us both! I’m impressed!” Crea leans forward to kiss Alba’s shoulder rewardingly, and the motion presses him in just a fraction deeper.

Alba’s body jerks instantly. His nerves feel raw and exposed, and with how tightly he’s stretched the slight movement makes him keen.

“T-too much, too much,” Alba manages to whimper. He feels Ros’s cock twitch in him and tries to shift. If he can just settle properly maybe it won’t be so overwhelming, maybe. Even the smallest movement feels...

Alba shifts just slightly, sits up and Crea pulls him back down. Tears prick the corners of Alba’s eyes at the pain. His ass feels like it’s being ripped in half, and Alba tries to tell himself to relax. He clenches experimentally and squeezes his eyes shut, whining. 

Ros takes that as a signal to start and Alba jerks again uselessly, his thoughts grinding to a halt. Ros, with his grip on Alba’s ass, his hips, holds him still and it burns when he starts pulling out. Crea makes a noise behind him at the feeling of Ros’s cock sliding against his own, fingernails digging little crescent marks into Alba’s skin.

A scream catches in Alba’s throat as he’s tugged down and Ros slams into him again, hilted with one thrust. Ros doesn’t give him time to adjust before he’s fucking into Alba, almost like he normally would but Crea’s also there and C _ rea starts moving too. _ He’s trapped between them, nowhere to go, stuffed full to the brim with their cocks and  _ oh,  _ every thrust is rubbing his prostate so suddenly the pain bleeds pleasure and he’s--

He’s hard again scarily fast, and Alba bites his lip to keep from sobbing. Ros and Crea are off-rhythm at first but Crea quickly gets into the hang of things when Ros bites instruction at him. The combined thrusts and excess lube mean Alba can  _ hear  _ as well as feel how they’re fucking him open. The wet noises make him blush, embarrassed. 

Alba’s nails drag up Ros’s back and Ros growls, nudges Alba’s chin up so he can sink his teeth into Alba. The bite stings, only barely distracts from the pleasure-pain of being fucked open and apart by two cocks at once.

It feels good, too good, and Alba’s shaking and leaking pre-cum in no time. Teeth press against the back of one shoulder and Alba’s breathing hitches.

“Sh-Shii-tan, Alba, I’m gonna come.” Crea’s hips slam into him, stuffing the last inch or so of his cock into Alba. The added pressure hurts  _ good.  _ Alba manages to shift back further into Crea’s lap, crying at the feeling.

“C-come, come in me, please-- ah!” Ros grabs Alba’s hips and his next thrust is punishingly hard. “Ros, pl-- Ros!” Alba arches, catches Ros’s smirk from the corner of his blurring vision. He’s pulled down harder, faster.

“I’m coming too, Alba,” Ros grunts. There’s shuffling as Crea presses in closer to Alba, his arms encircling Alba’s waist. Alba almost feels like they’re trying to pull him apart in different ways, both of them pressing in so close. He’s drowning.

When they come it’s wet and messy. Alba’s been fucked so loose he can feel cum dripping out of him before he even really recognizes that they’ve finished. Crea’s breathing hard against his spine, his grip on Alba tight. Ros is thrusting lightly, riding out his own orgasm and coming as deep inside Alba as he can. 

Then it’s still, both of them panting into him. Alba’s still hard, his cock throbbing with the need to come. He almost doesn’t know how he hasn’t already, shaking at the thought and feeling of the two men inside him. That thought doesn’t last long, because Crea starts to pull out and his softening cock drags over Alba’s prostate and that’s it.

Alba yelps, his hips bucking so he can ride back on the sensation, and his vision explodes. Cum stripes over Ros’s stomach and Alba shakes wordlessly. He’s still sensitive, feels Ros pull out of him and spread him to show off his ruined hole.

“Oooh,” Crea murmurs, and Alba whines as a finger sinks into him. He presses his face tight against Ros’s shoulder, shuddering from the overstimulation. He can’t even think, his brain fixated on the pleasure still alight in his gut.

A second finger is easily added and Alba bites his lip. His cock twitches in interest at the feeling but his nerves are still too raw. It’s almost excruciating when Crea’s fingers find his prostate and press, and Alba tries to pull away.

“He’s so cute, Shii-tan! I wanna make him come again!” Crea’s enthusiasm makes something warm settle in Alba’s chest, but his merciless abuse of Alba’s prostate is making Alba want to cry. He looks pleadingly at Ros, who just smiles lazily at him.

“Go ahead, Crea. He loves it.” Ros kisses him to keep Alba from complaining, kneading the flesh of his ass and keeping him spread. Alba bites Ros’s lower lip chidingly and gets a hard grip around his cock in turn. Crea makes a happy noise behind Alba and thrusts his fingers in, crooks them to drag and massage that spot.

Alba gasps, and Ros laps into his mouth. He’s so loose and slick that every movement Crea makes sounds wet and it’s driving Alba insane. He’s dragged over the edge again by their hands and fingers and Ros’s lips, crying.

“Y-you two aren’t fair,” Alba whines when he finally is able to speak again. Crea giggles, wiping his cum and lube covered fingers on the sheets. Alba has his head in Ros’s lap, a surprisingly gentle hand carding through his hair affectionately. Ros snorts, drags his nails along Alba’s scalp and Alba instantly is lulled, his eyes lidding. 

“We let you come twice to make up for it, so shut up.” 


End file.
